Le grand amour
by Miione
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand le baiser du Prince Charmant n'a aucun effet sur Blanche? Suis toujours pas douée pour les résumés.


Cette histoire n'est pas mon oeuvre, c'est l'oeuvre de ma petite femme adorée. Soyez indulgents, c'est sa première fic.

Une petite review? elle les adorent.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews: Je réponds a cette endroit car comme je ne fais pas de suite je ne vais pas créée un document juste pour les réponses alors je les met la^^

Luna: Merci pour ma petite femme, ça lui a fait très plaisir.

Drack: Merci, bah c'est vrai que l'idée étais bizarre au début mais c'est venu comme ça, tellement naturellement, c'est devenue un délire avec ma petite femme, puis un paris, alors voila :)

Guests: Merci pour ma petite femme et aussi pour le couple, ouais Ruby le grand amour a Blanche, ça nous est venu en voyant pour la troisième fois le dernier épisode de la saison 1.

Miel: Merci et merci pour ma petite femme.

Starla: Merci et je pense que oui elle va en écris d'autres car on a beaucoup de délire et de paris^^

Natsushu: Merci, ça me touche vraiment.

Kiche Laurene: Merci, bah c'est vrai que le pove Charming, mais c'est la vie, enfaite ma petite femme peut pas le voir, je viens de remarquer que ça va faire la deuxième histoire qu'elle écrit et Charming va encore se faire voler Blanche par Red^^, elle peut vraiment pas le voir

Minie-Pucca: Merci, oui elles sont trop mignonnes^^

* * *

L'histoire se passe au Royaume enchanté.

Les personnages sont: Blanche, Scarlett, les sept nains, Rumpelstiltskin, Charmant, Regina et Granny.

Résumé: La méchante reine donne rendez-vous à Blanche là où tout avait commencé entre elles, elle lui annonce la mort de Daniel et Blanche s'excuse, mais cela ne lui suffit pas, elle trouve que Blanche n'a pas assez souffert. Elle lui donne la pomme empoisonnée et lui dit que si elle ne la mange pas, son Prince sera exécuté. Alors Blanche prend la pomme et croque dedans et elle tombe dans un profond sommeil quelques secondes plus tard, sous les yeux et le rire satisfaits de Regina.

* * *

Dans le château de Regina, Charmant était toujours prisonnier. Il avait les mains attachées au mur et restait là, impuissant, pendant que celle qu'il aimait était avec la méchante reine.

XXX

Pendant ce temps, dans leur repère, Scarlett, Granny et les sept nains attendaient avec inquiétude le retour de Blanche.

- Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça tu vas finir par avoir et me donner le tournis, grogna Grincheux.

- J'y peux rien, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, on aurait pas dû la laisser partir seule, ou même partir tout court, répondit la jeune femme.

- C'était Sa décision, elle nous en aurait empêchée et puis c'est son combat, lui rappela Granny.

- Je sais Mère- Grand, tu as raison, mais...je..., elle ne fini pas sa phrase, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Blanche et voulait à tout prix la retrouver, être au prés d'elle.

XXX

Lorsque Blanche croqua dans la pomme, et suffoqua avant de s'endormir profondément, Charmant et Scarlett ressentirent une atroce douleur au plu profond de leurs entrailles, puis la douleur cessa pour Charmant. Mais pour la jeune louve, elle ne disparu pas complètement et c'est comme si son cœur avait cessé de battre.

XXX

Charmant hurla de douleur et se mit à crier comme un fou:

- Non, Blanche! Blanche!

Il se débat, et essaie d'arracher ses chaînes mais en vain.

XXX

Sclarlett aussi hurla de douleur, mais sa douleur était différente de celle de Charmant, elle était plus puissante, plus intense, c'est la douleur la plus intense qu'elle n'ai jamais ressentit et pourtant sa transformation lui faisait toujours très mal. Non, cette douleur était vraiment très différente, et cette impression qu'elle avait que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

- Scarlett, Scarlett, la secoue Granny, inquiète, qu'est ce que tu as?

La jeune louve-garou arrête peu à peu de crier et parla d'une voix éteinte et baisse, comme si elle étai déconnectée:

- Blanche, elle, je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sure qu'elle vient de faire une bêtise, je le ressens, on doit la retrouver et tout de suite.

- On y va, bondirent les autres.

Elle les regarda en souriant tristement. Et ils se mirent en route.

XXX

Granny et Scarlett sont dans l'écurie des Mills.

- Elle était là, je sens son odeur, dit Scarlett en reniflant l'air.

- Blanche? Blanche, Blanche? appela Granny.

- Elle est ici, répondit un nain.

Elles coururent dans la direction de la voix et trouvèrent Blanche allongée sur le sol, elle était, immobile, inerte.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, est ce qu'elle est...?

- Mère- Grand, ton poignard, le coupe la jeune femme brune.

- Peu-être qu'elle n'est qu'endormit? tenta un autre nain.

La jeune femme mit le poignard sous le nez de l'ensorcelée mais rien ne se passa, il n'y avait pas de buée sur la lame.

- Non, elle ne respire plus, dit-elle la voix tremblante, elle est morte, elle s'est sacrifiée, pour son grand amour.

- Elle s'est sacrifiée pour le bien de nous tous, renchérit Grincheux.

XXX

Dans le château de la méchante reine, celle ci était devant son miroir et assista à toute la scène.

-Oh, c'est dommage ce concept de sacrifice c'est surfait, dit-elle amusée. Justement, tant que j'y suis.

Elle bougea la main et l'image la scène disparu pour laisser place à l'image d'un Charmant qui hurle:

- Non, Blanche, qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait? qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait?

Mais elle ne répondit pas et se met à rire, un rire à vous glacer le sang.

XXX

Charmant, alors que des soldats l'emmenaient pour être exécuté, arrive à s'enfuir avec l'aide inattendue de Gram, le chasseur qui lui dit que s'il sauve Blanche, il n'aurait pas donné son cœur pour la sauver pour rien.

Malheureusement Regina s'en aperçoit et l'envoya dans la forêt infinie où il trouva de l'aide auprès de Rumpelstilskin, celui ci lui donna une bague magique qui lui permettra de retrouver Blanche, plus il sera proche d'elle, plus la bague brillera, en échange il doit cacher quelque chose dans une bête. Il accepte et accomplit sa mission. Rumpelstilskin le retrouva après et le transforme en un vrai prince.

Ainsi prêt il monta sur son cheval et galopa à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt, et plus il avance, plus la bague brille.

Il arriva finalement auprès de Blanche que les nains avaient mis dans un cercueil de verre et restaient près d'elle, ainsi que Granny et Scarlett qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle était effondrée.

- Non, non, dit-il, je veux lui dire au revoir.

Les nains ouvrent le cercueil. Charmant s'approche et embrasse Blanche, mais rien ne se produisit à leur grand étonnement à tous.

- Je comprends pas, ça aurait dû marcher, il, il à dit que ça marcherait, un baiser du grand amour, pleure Charmant.

A ses mots les sanglots de la louve se firent plus violents, son cœur se serra et ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle s'était rapprocher du cercueil et caressait distraitement les cheveux de la brune endormit.

- Rumpelstilskin, Rumpelstilskin, cria le princes, effondré.

- Je suis là.

- Vous avez mentit, vous avez dit qu'un baiser du grand amour la réveillerait, je l'ai embrassée et ça n'a rien fait, explique-t-il en larme.

Le Ténébreux le regard surpris et s'apprêtait à lui demander s'il était sûre, quand son regard tomba sur Scarlett qui pleurait toujours en caressant les cheveux de Blanche.

- Serait ce possible que...? murmure-t-il.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui a? A quoi pensez vous? demandèrent Granny, les nains et Charmant.

- Je n'ai pas mentis, je ne mens jamais, surtout quand c'est un marché, répondit le Ténébreux, j'ai dis qu'un baiser de son véritable amour la réveillerait, clarifia-t-il.

- Oui et ça n'a pas marché! s'exclama hargneusement le prince.

- Alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas ou plus son véritable amour, répondit-il simplement, les yeux rivés sur Scarlett, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et très intensément.

Charmant devint blanc comme un linge pendant que les autres se regardaient, le regardaient et regardaient Rumpelstiskin avec incrédulité et effarement, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Avaient-ils bien entendu? Le Ténébreux était-il tombé sur la tête?

Un silence tomba et Scarlett qui n'avait pas écouter un traître mot de la conversation mais que le silence avait alertée releva la tête et regarda le Ténébreux, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, surprise de le voir ici.

- Me serais-je trompé de véritable amour? Non, la potion a fonctionné, à moins que..., Avez vous ressentit une douleur récemment? demanda-t-il au prince.

- Oui, comment...?

- Et vous? demanda-t-il à la louve qui le regarda surprise. Elle gigota un peu, un peu mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Il y a pas longtemps j'ai ressentit une douleur atroce et après c'était comme si mon cœur avait cessé de battre, répondit-elle doucement, Pourquoi?

- Et que ressentez vous maintenant? reprit le Ténébreux, ignorant la question de la jeune femme.

- J'ai, j'ai peur, répondit honnêtement Charmant.

- Moi aussi j'ai peur, si charmant n'est pas le véritable amour de Blanche, qui est ce? Et où est-il? demanda la jeune louve. Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi si, depuis quand êtes vous amoureuse de Blanche Neige? demanda-t-il.

Les autres eurent la mâchoire tombante et les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes, ils regardaient la brune, abasourdis. Scarlett? Le véritable amour de Blanche Neige? Non.

Scarlett le regarda avec des yeux exorbités, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Quoi! Mais...mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Blanche! s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

- Oh, vraiment? Alors pourquoi avoir tuer vote mère lorsque celle ci à voulue la tuer?

- Parce que Blanche était mon amie, elle à été la seule à m'aimer tel que j'étais, moi comme le loup, malgré tout ce que j'avais fait.

- Oh, vous ne le saviez même pas. C'est incroyable, vous êtes amoureuse d'elle et vous ne le savez même pas?

- Je vous dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Blanche, s'énerva la louve.

- Vous pouvez vous mentir, mais vous ne pouvez pas me mentir à moi, ni à votre cœur d'ailleurs.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme, qui secouait vivement la tête, à la manière de quelqu'un qui refuse de s'avouer quelque chose qu'elle sait être vrai ou d'accepter la réalité. Elle refusait de se poser le questions qui conduiraient forcement aux réponses qu'elle refusait d'entendre malgré son cœur qui lui criait toutes les réponses et plus encore.

- C'est vrai Scarlett, tu es amoureuse de Blanche? demanda tristement James qui connaissait déjà la réponse mais qui espérait que le Ténébreux se trompait.

- Je heu, bégaya la jeune femme, non, répondit-elle sans réelle conviction, Blanche est une femme, tout comme moi, c'est une reine qui plus est et en plus elle est déjà amoureuse de Charmant.

- Embrassez la, ordonna doucement Rumpel.

- Non, pas questions, hurla la brune.

- Pourquoi? demandèrent James et Rumpel.

- Parce ce que vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Blanche, je ne suis pas son véritable amour, tout comme elle n'est pas le mien, j'ai, j'ai tuée le mien, et puis je vous dis que je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle, et de toutes façons, elle est amoureuse de Charmant, c'est lui son véritable amour, celui qui est fait pour elle, il n'y a qu'a les voir pour le comprendre.

- Vous êtes sont véritable amour, et celui que vous avez tuée n'était assurément pas le votre. Je pense que votre cœur, corps et tête vous ont envoyés des signaux que vous n'avez pas comprit ou que vous avez préférer faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Vous êtes fou! s'exclama-t-elle à bout d'arguments, il venait de toucher au but, il le savait, et plus important, elle le savait.

- Non très chère, Diabolique certes, mais fou, certainement pas.

- Et comment aurais-je fais pour ne pas me rendre compte que j'étais amoureuse de mon amie?

-Ah ça, c'est une très bonne question, à laquelle vous seule, pouvez répondre.

Scarlett que les mots commençaient à atteindre et à briser ses défenses, regarda longuement l'endormit et s'avoua peu à peu vaincue.

- Et moi? demanda doucement le prince.

- Il semblerait que vous ne soyez plus le véritable amour de Blanche Neige, répondit Rumpel.

- Alors je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Non, Charmant, reste, je, heu, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas me mettre entre vous, pleura-t-elle, je suis désolée.

- Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, et puis tu ne le savais même pas, sourit tristement le prince.

- Embrassez la.

Scarlett regarda Blanche et ses dernières barrières se brisèrent en un grand fracas dans tout son être. Le cœur battant, elle se pencha et embrassa amoureusement l'ensorcelée qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Scarlett? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Tous poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement, choqués que ce soit grâce à la louve que leur amie était réveillée, ils n'en revenaient pas et étaient sur le cul.

- Blanche! s'écria la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras, heureuse de la revoir vivante.

" Oh, ce que ça m'avait manqué", pensa Blanche Neige qui lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

- Où est Charmant? demanda-telle.

Cette question sera le cœur de la brune.

- Je suis là, dit-il en approchant.

" Tient c'est drôle, mon cœur ne fait plus de bonds quand je le voix, pourtant il l'a fait tout à l'heure avec Scarlett".

- Charmant! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, tu m'as sauvée.

- Non, répondit-il gêné et peiné, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Scarlett, c'est elle qui t'a sauvée.

- Scarlett? s'étonna-t-elle, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce que ça voulait dire.

- Oui.

- Scarlett, c'est vrai?

- Heu oui, répondit celle ci, qui s'agita vraiment très très mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension, elle savait ce que ça voulait dire certes, mais elle ne le comprenait pas et ça la perturbé au plus au point, enfin si elle comprenait, elle n'était pas idiote et avait rapidement fait deux plus deux, mais elle refusait tout bonnement de se l'avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de son amie, si? De toute façon, la question ne se posait pas, puisque Scarlett ne l'aimait pas.

- Je dois rentrer, je serais à la maison, intervint Granny, qui s'éclipsa rapidement, suivit des nains.

-On a plus besoin de moi, alors je m'en vais, dit Rumpel, qui avant de s'éclipser leur préleva rapidement une mèche de cheveux à toutes les deux.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent plus que tous les trois, James, Blanche Neige et Scarlett.

- Attends une petite minute, réfléchit la brune, si c'est toi qui m'as réveillée, ça veut dire que...Oh mon Dieux, s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui, Blanche, seul le baiser du véritable amour pouvait te réveiller, et Scarlett est ton véritable amour, elle est amoureuse de toi et je crois que c'est réciproque, n'est ce pas?

C'était une question purement rhétorique, puisqu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Je suis désolées, s'excusèrent les filles.

- Ne vous excusez pas, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, j'ai eux la chance de partager ta vie plus ou moins et j'en suis heureux, et puis, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, je vous souhaite d'être heureuses, vous le méritez, leur dit-il en souriant tristement. Il monta à cheval et partit au galop.

Elles se retrouvèrent seules toutes les deux et un silence s'installa. Blanche pensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis qu'elle avait rencontrer Scarlett. Et tout à coup, tous ces sentiments, ces impressions, ressentiment revinrent d'un seul coup à son esprit. Elle se rappela la peur qu'elle avait eut quand Granny avait tirée sur Scarlett alors transformée en louve et qui avait tuée le garçon avec qui elle était avant, elle se rappela son cœur battant à tout rompre quand elle avait vu les villageois qui voulaient la tuer et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentit quand celle ci les avaient chassées, elle et Granny et qu'elle avait fait demi tour pour affronter tous les villageois et surtout elle se rappela la joie et l'immense bonheur qui l'avaient soulagés lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées. Quand elle avait croquée dans la pomme, elle s'était vue toute petite, puis plus grande avec son père, elle revit Regina lui sauver la vie, Regina avec son père, la mort de son père, sa fuite, sa rencontre avec Charmant, sa rencontre avec Scarlett, ses rires avec Scarlett, sa peur pour Scarlett, Scarlett encore et toujours Scarlett. Elle comprit qu'elle était vraiment très amoureuse de la jeune femme. Et enfin, elle le reconnut, elle se l'avoua à pleine voix dans sa tête.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand à cette réalisation.

Elle regarda Scarlett dans les yeux et lui demanda:

- C'est vrai, tu es, tu es amoureuse de moi?

- Je, heu, oui, répondit-elle, mais heu toi aussi, tu e amoureuse de moi, sinon, cela n'aurait pas marcher. Alors c'est vrai, tu es amoureuse de moi?

- Je... je crois, oui, affirma-t-elle.

- Rumpelstilskin à dit que seul le baiser du véritable amour pouvait annuler l'ensorcellement.

- Alors, tu es mon véritable amour Scarlett, sourit tendrement Blanche. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se le dire à voix haut, mais ça lui plaisait et ce qui lui plaisait encore plus c'était de savoir que la jeune femme aussi était amoureuse d'elle, elle était aux anges de savoir ce ses sentiments étaient réciproques, même si ça lui faisait drôle, cette idée lui plaisait.

- Et mon autre moi? demanda la brune incertaine.

- Le loup? s'étonna Blanche. Ça ne me dérangeait pas quand on était amie et ça ne me dérange toujours pas maintenant que tu es...que tu es, elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de trouver les mots, qu'est ce que tu es d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'on est, l'une pour l'autre je veux dire?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit sérieusement la louve-garou.

Elle restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes, chacune dans ses pensées.

- Épouse moi? déclara soudain Blanche.

- Quoi! T'es sérieuse là, demanda Scarlett, incrédule, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

- Oui, je suis princesse et si tu m'aide à reprendre mon royaume, je suis sure que le peuple t'aimerait comme il m'aime et qu'on pourrait rénier toutes les deux et vivre heureuses ensemble, expliqua la princesse en rougissant.

- Alors?

- Oui, oui bien sure, trois mille fois oui, répondit-elle heureuse.

Scarlett lui sauta au cou et elles s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

- Scarlett, souffla Blanche, à bout de souffle.

- Blanche, souffla Scarlett dans le même état.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et se déclarèrent en même temps:

- Je t'aime, dirent-elles amoureusement.

Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément et l'humaine allongea la jeune louve et lui fit tendrement, passionnément l'amour.

C'est épuisées mais heureuse comme jamais qu'a la nuit tombée, elles s'endormirent tendrement enlacées, leur cœur battant à l'unisson du même véritable amour.

Elles avaient toutes les deux trouvées, leur véritable amour.


End file.
